Want to Grab a Coffee?
by sasuukeh
Summary: AU. "Oi, teme, there's a weird girl outside who won't stop death-glaring at our door."


**A/N: The temptation to write something random was too strong. Hehe…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**WARNING: Randomness ahead! Oh, and Sasuke and Sakura are twenty-two year olds in college. And some… colorful language by me… *nervous chuckle***

* * *

><p><strong>Want to Grab a Coffee?<strong>

Grunt. "Watch where you're going please!"

Shrug. "Hn."

He tersely turned the other way with the intent of ignoring her and her vulgar language - Sasuke concluded that she had a rather colorful mouth that he did not want to be around with.

"Hey, you didn't apologize!" He still strode down the sidewalk casually, his hands in his pockets. "Get back here, you bastard!" He heard her stomp her black converse-clad foot hard on the ground.

Just in case she'd try to give chase, he quickened his pace faster. The sooner he got away, the better.

He'd just have to take refuge back at his dorm now.

* * *

><p>"Oi, teme," Naruto greeted his roommate, shutting the door, "there's a weird girl outside who won't stop death-glaring at our door. Oh, and she told me to tell you 'You're dead when you step outside this door!'" he mocked her, making air quotes.<p>

Oh shit. "Did she happen to have pink hair and green eyes, dobe?"

A loud female voice shouting something rude outside their dorm, and the slow nod of Naruto's head was all Sasuke needed to confirm his assumptions.

He sighed. Never would he have thought that she would follow him home. He should've hid somewhere else. Sometimes he wishes that he was a ninja.

Besides, all he did was accidentally bump into her. It was her fault that she fell; not his! There was no need to hold a grudge for that little incident!

More shouting, and Sasuke could hear the irritated voice of his neighbor two doors down from his, Inuzuka Kiba, responding to her yells by shouting at her to shut the hell up.

Sadly to Sasuke, but happy to Kiba, she did shut up, but the angry huge take of breaths let the dark-haired teen know that she was still intending on standing outside his door.

"Geez, teme," Naruto started, stirring the ramen he had made earlier during the entire ruckus, "what did you do to piss her off so badly?" He proceeded to blow on his ramen, and slurped it up in his hungry mouth.

He crossed his arms, grumbling. "I only bumped into her… That's all."

The ramen-eating blonde, to Sasuke's surprise, shot down his friend's statement. "_WHAT_? Even I know it's ridiculous to be mad at someone for such a silly reason." He took another chopstick-full of ramen noodles. "There's gotta be more to this 'story', right?"

"I don't know, usuratonkachi. I took off without a second glance at her."

"Did you even tell her 'sorry'?"

"…" He _was_ going to, but the way she talked back to him just made him ditch the idea and burn it with fire.

"No wonder," Naruto's cerulean eyes stared at Sasuke's hunched form teasingly, "You always had this aura that usually makes everyone dislike you instantly." He shifted his eyes to the door where the sulking girl happened to be. "Exhibit A." he added, thrusting an arm with a pair of chopsticks at it to emphasize his point.

"Shut up, dobe."

* * *

><p>"Yo, I'm back!" Naruto exclaimed, closing the door. His hand held a plastic bag with a bunch of different flavored ramen and snacks in it.<p>

Sasuke paid no heed to him as he stared at the calendar on the other side of the wall from his position on his bed.

Day 2.

It had already been the second day that _SHE_ stood outside his door, refusing to leave - except for the restroom probably.

Sasuke was thankful that he had no classes yesterday, today, and this whole week, so that he could stay in his room, safe from the odd girl. This week was his break week. **(1)**

He still couldn't understand exactly what he did to piss her off. He literally ran through the memory at least five times continuously - Naruto declared that he wasn't thinking hard enough.

"Soooo, the girl outside is named Haruno Sakura." Naruto started conversationally whilst placing the ramen cups and snacks in the fridge. "She's actually really nice - if you don't count the '_she's-practically-glaring-our-door-and-shouting-random-curses-aimed-at-you_' incident."

Sasuke rolled on his side, his voice drawling, yet curious. "Since when did you two become such good friends?"

The whiskered blonde shrugged, stepping out of the kitchen. "Well, we just happened to have this mutual understanding of how cold-hearted and mean you are, teme."

"Why you-"

"_SEE_? That's what. I'm saying! You're being mean right now!"

"Hn." Suddenly, an idea hit him straight in the face. "Since you two are basically friends and all that shit-" Naruto simply glared. "-Does that mean you know why she's so pissed off at me?"

His glare softened to a playful one. "Not telling!" He stuck his tongue out.

"Dobe," he warned, "I'm serious."

Naruto sighed. "She made me promise her not to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because she wants you to figure it out yourself."

* * *

><p>Sasuke racked his brain nonstop. Literally.<p>

Usually, he wouldn't give a fucking damn about some girl moping outside his dorm room, but she was just so damn persistence that he had to put a stop to it.

On the fifth day, however, he gave up.

Defiantly, but unintentionally, stomping on Naruto's thin workbooks on his way to the door, Sasuke's pale hand yanked open the door to meet gobsmacked green eyes.

"Wha-"

"_WHY_?" he cut off, not even letting her express her shock.

"Wha- Oh." Her eyes seemed calm; calmer than the first time he saw her at least. "You gave up, huh?"

"How-"

"Naruto." came the one word reply.

_'I'm gonna kill him soon…'_ he sighed inwardly. "Just tell me."

She looked reluctant, but revealed it when she saw the pointed, yet tired look she received. "Actually, this isn't our first meeting."

He nodded as if saying 'go on'.

"It was two weeks ago; I remember you stopping by a bookstore for three continuous days. It looked like you were studying." She chuckled a little, feeling anxious. "Then you just happened to buy a book about physics one day, and then it just happened."

"Hm?" What could she mean? How did she even _know_ what kind of book he bought?

Sakura heaved a huge sigh. "IT happened."

He was still oblivious. She started to grow impatient.

"IT. HAPPENED." she strained slowly, attempting to make him understand what she was saying. Still nothing, but a confused tilt of his head. "IT HAPPENED! I FUCKING FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, DUMBASS!" she exploded, taking huge, deep breaths. She felt so angry that she fell for something so cliché as 'love at first sight'.

Curious heads peeked out their doors; Naruto was sitting on his couch, playing Assassin's Creed before setting the controller on his lap. He applauded very loudly, but slowly at Sakura's sudden confession. The two ignored him wholly, but he didn't mind this time.

Sasuke, flabbergasted, took a step back. "W-what…? But-"

"I was the cashier working there!" Sakura continued to yell, childishly stomping her foot on the floor.

Sasuke looked skeptically, worried for her mentality. "But she had _black_ hair and _black_ eyes!"

He looked worried when she sighed heavily. "The boss wanted me to hide my hair and eyes, so he made me wear a wig and contacts."

"…"

"…"

"WHOO! Way to go, Sakura-chan! Teme!" Naruto suddenly yelped as an old magazine was flung carelessly into his face. "I'll get you for that, teme!"

Sakura responded with giggles, finding Naruto and Sasuke's relationship interesting. "Soooo… Want to grab a coffee?" she asked Sasuke awkwardly, coyly rubbing her arm as her eyes looked at the ground.

He shrugged. Now that he knew the story, he decided to give her a chance. Besides, it has been awhile since he's had a good cup of coffee anyways. "Sure, why not?"

He promptly shut the door when Naruto yelled, "Have fun, kiddies!"

Coffee first. Hurt Naruto later. Sasuke could deal with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This randomly came into my mind when I couldn't sleep. lol.**

**(1) - I'm not sure if colleges have break weeks or a whole week off because I'm not even in college yet. lol.**

**R&R?**


End file.
